


Travesuras

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel plan lo habían desarrollado minuciosamente y esperaban que saliera bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travesuras

**Título:** Travesuras

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Brook y Usopp

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Después del Time Skipe

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Aquel plan lo habían desarrollado minuciosamente y esperaban que saliera bien.

 **Número de palabras:** 479

 **Advertencia:** Intento absurdo de comedia.

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 029\. Bombones Rellenos

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

No podían aguantar la risa, aquel plan lo habían desarrollado minuciosamente y esperaban que saliera bien, habían colocado un plato lleno de bombones en la mesa de la cocina, Brook y Usopp sabían que ese el momento ideal para que la broma diese resultado, habían anclado en una pequeña Isla y Sanji había bajado a buscar provisiones, eso era bueno, porque si el cocinero se enteraba de aquel absurdo desperdicio…

Bueno, no sería tan malo morir entre las piernas del cocinero, pensó Usopp, para luego desechar ese pensamiento, últimamente se fijaba mucho en  su nakama.

—¿Funcionará, Usopp-kun?—Brook y el nombrado se encontraban encorvados en un punto ciego de la cocina, estaban ahí para ver las reacciones de sus nakama. Usopp había rellenado esos bombones con chile muy picante, el mismo lo había cultivado.

—Claro que funcionará—susurró— ¡No dudes de Usopp-sama!

Escucharon unos pasos y guardaron silencio rápidamente, vieron a Zoro entrar, este se rascaba la cabeza mientras bostezaba, vieron que entró a la bodega y al poco rato salía con una botella de ron, contuvieron el aliento al ver que Zoro se detenía frente a ese plato, arqueó la ceja del ojo tuerto y tomó uno.

Tanto Brook como Usopp contuvieron un grito de indignación al ver que el espadachín se comía un bombón y nada le había pasado. Solo la risa del espadachín se le hizo rara.

—Estúpido cocinero—tomó un trago largo de la botella—, que me hizo resistente a los condimentos, salgan de ahí, Usoop… Brook.

El par no podía creer aquello, ¿Qué tenía Zoro en el estómago? Salieron de su escondite, apesumbrados, había sido descubiertos fácilmente.

—El cocinero ha puesto infinidad de cosas en mi comida desde el día que llegó a la tripulación—señaló los bombones—unas cosas más fuertes que otras.

Usopp no sabía porque Zoro estaba orgulloso de decir aquello.

—Pero el maldito hacia que el sabor no se notara, tuve que pelear en varias ocasiones con una terrible indigestión—pausó—, ahora, cómanse aquello, que el ero-kappa regresará pronto.

—No… no puede hacernos esto, Zoro-san—Brook casi se arrodilló.

—Pues si no lo comen—sonrió siniestramente—, podrán disfrutarlos con las patadas del cocinero.

Sin decir más, se marchó, dejándolos con un ligero temor, Sanji no se compadecería de ellos, los  golpearía y de paso haría que se tragaran aquello y no de buena manera.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Cuando Sanji regresó, pudo ver a sus dos nakama tirados en la cubierta, con el rostro verde —solo Usopp— y jadeando de dolor.

—Quedó listo, cocinero—Zoro salió de la cocina con una botella de Whisky—, llevo mi paga.

Y es que la comida jamás se desperdiciaba, menos que menos si provenía de la cocina de Sanji.

—Eso les enseñará a no hacer bromas de ese estilo.

La suerte no había estado con ellos, pensaron los caidos.


End file.
